i wont tell anybody, i promise
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: Jet just saved Zuko from being raped! YAOI! SLASH XD One shot!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes*  
Let me just say, this story is full of fluff a lemon. ONESHOT. Also this story was a 2nd version to my first story but I ended up deleting it cause it wasn't good enough XP I'll think about re-writing it the future lol

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let go of me!" Zuko growled, trying to pry his hands free. This days just gone from bad to worse. Not only did Zuko had to deal with annoying customers complaining about their tea being cold or tasteless, but now he has to deal with two men who cornered him in an alley.

"I don't think so Doll," Purred the man who held Zuko's hand behind his back. "We just want to have a little fun," he chuckled, running his tongue up Zuko's neck.

Zuko tensed up, "Disgusting!" he barked. He cocked his neck away from the man and continued to try to free his hands. Zuko's blood began to boil as the men smirked at him. If he weren't in hiding he'd burn these men to ash!

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself, " pouted the other man as he neared Zuko and grabbed him by the hip. "I want to play too,"

"W-What are ya-"Zuko managed to say before a pair of rough, dry, lips connected with his. Zuko gasped in shock as the man groped his cock through his pants. The man forced his tongue inside Zuko's mouth, making Zuko groan in disapproval. Growling in anger, Zuko bit down on the man's tongue, drawing blood.

"Ouch!" the man jerked away, placing his hand over his mouth. "A fighter huh?" he laughed, slapping Zuko across the face, hard, and grabbing him by the neck.

"Uh!" Zuko gasped as the man's grip tightened up.

"Can you be a little more quiet? You don't want anyone to see you this way or do ya?" the man asked, digging his free hand inside Zuko's pants. Zuko's eye widen as a rough hand grabbed hold of his shaft. His face began to heat up, not only because of embarrassment but he's lacking oxygen. Both men chuckled at Zuko's position.

"Tell us doll face, are you still a virgin," the man holding Zuko's hands asked as the other let go of Zuko's neck.

Zuko took a deep breath as his neck was finally released. "Fuck off!" he growled.

The man in front of Zuko tightened his hold on the prince's shaft. "That's what we're about to do to ya," the man chuckled, liking the shocked look on Zuko's face.

Unpleasant chills ran down Zuko's spine. 'Spirits help me!' Zuko thought, clenching his eyes shut as the man ran his thumb over the tip of his shaft.

"I think he is a virgin," the man holding Zuko's hand laughed, making Zuko's cheeks redden. It's a royal law to stay a virgin till marriage. Zuko was never allowed to be alone with any female. Not even may.

"Please, stop!" Zuko begged. His body began to tremble at the thought of being raped.

"You don't like this?" Asked the man holding Zuko's hands, he began to bite down Zukos neck.

"AHH!" Zuko groaned.

"Well then, lets try making him feel good, shall we?" Said the man gripping Zuko's shaft. He released Zuko's shaft ad made his way towards Zuko's back side. Zuko gasped as his cheeks were held tightly. "Don't worry, you'll feel good later,"

"Ah! Stop please!" Zuko begged, tears running down his cheeks. The man laughed as he teased Zuko's entance with his indez fingers. "Ahhhh! no!"

"Let go of him!"

Zuko's heart hitched for a moment. 'That voice,' he thought as he looked at the person with the familiar voice, "Jet?"

"What do you want?" asked the guy holding Zuko's hands.

"Can't you see we're busy?" smirked the other man, tightening his hold on Zuko's ass cheek, causing the prince to gasp.

"Busy? Don't make me laugh," Jet sneered, "You think raping my friend is being busy?"

"It's not rape if you like it," chuckled the man holding Zuko's hands back. He ran his tongue up Zuko's neck and began to nibble on his earlobe.

"Stop!" Zuko cried, keeping his eyes clenched shut as a few tears ran down his face.

"Enough of this shit, it's obvious he doesn't like it!" Jet snapped. "Now I'm going to tell you again, let go of him-" says as he pulled out his weapons, "-or else."

The man that held Zuko's cheeks pulled away and glared at jet. "Or else what?"

"Come and find out," Jet smirked, standing in battle stance.

The man's brow twitched in annoyance as he too stood in battle stance. "Prepare to die runt!" he roared as he came charging towards Jet.

Jet narrowed his eyes at the man before charging towards him as well. The man launched his fist at the freedom fighters face but missed as Jet swiftly dodged to the side. The man growled as he kicked his foot toward Jets stomach.

"Too slow!" Jet said as he jumped out of the way. Using the back of his weapon Jet hit the man's face, hard, causing him to pass out on the floor.

"Who's next," Jet questioned, pointing his weapon at the man holding Zuko. The man backed away from Zuko, letting his hands free. Zuko fell to his knees.

"Whoa, take it easy, we were only joking," said the man, laughing nervously.

"Joking?" Jet growled causing the man to gulp and run away, leaving his friend.

"Li! Are you alright?!" Jet asked, running to his friend's side and helping him up.

"Jet..." Zuko started, "wh-why did you help me?"

"Is there are reason for me not to help?" Jet smiled for Zuko. "I couldn't let them hurt you,"

"...Jet," Zuko says as more tears ran down his face. "Thank you..." he managed to say before everything went black.

"Li!"

Authors notes*

Yeah this was probably confusing to read O.o so there was 2 guys raping Zuko XD just saiyin


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes*  
Lemon!...and the last chapter, i think :( Skip the beginning and go to the middle if you wanna read some lemon. :)

Zuko openned his eyes, only to find himself laying on his bed.

"Your finally awake, are you feeling any better?" Iroh asked, as he walked in the room.

"how did i get here?" Zuko asked, sitting up.

"Jet, carried you here, he says you fainted on your way back to the tea shop," iroh says, making Zuko lay back down. "You should rest, looks like your catching a fever,"

"How long have i been out?"

"For about 5 1/2 hours, its already 10 pm," Iroh grabbed a cup and filled it with tea, "Here, have some tea," he says, while handing Zuko the cup.

"No thanks uncle," Zuko stood up, and walked towards the window,"I need some air," He said, climbing out the window and up to the roof.

Zuko walked to the middle of the roof and sat down. He began to think about what happened earlier with Jet. 'Out of all the people in Ba Sing Se, why did Jet have to see me almost getting raped?' Zuko thought to himself, tears streaming down his face. He buried his face on his arms.

"Li?..." Zuko looked up, only to see Jet stand in front off him.

Zuko's began to blush, he was embarrased to see Jet, " Jet?"

"Just came to check on you," Jet says, sitting next to Zuko, "You, OK?"

"...im fine," Zuko says, placing his face back to his arms.

"you sure-"

"I said im fine!"

"...Then why wont you look at me?" Jet asked, standing up, and kneeling himself infront of Zuko, "Its not like i was the one doing that stuff to you,"

"Its just that-" Zuko was interrupted when he felt Jets hand rest on his cheek, Jet pulled Zuko into a soft kiss. Zuko moaned, his heart began to race, while melting into the kiss. Jet pulled his lips away from Zukos.

"I wont tell anybody what happened today," Jet said, smiling at Zuko. "I promise,"

Zuko felt more tears streaming down his face, "...thank you..." Jet leaned forward and started to kiss Zukos eyes. Jet leaned closer, making Zuko lay down.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Zuko asked.

Jet didn't reply, he started to lick Zuko's Jawline, making Zuko moan. Jet began to nibble down on Zuko's ear, and wispered "Zuko...i cant stop now," Zuko, gasped at hearing Jet say his original name, he widdened his eyes.

"Jet..how do you-"

"When i carried you to your room, you were talking in your sleep, you said, 'Jet..dont hate me..im..from..the fire nation, prince Zuko.' " Jet started to rubb Zukos now hard errection, making shivers go down Zuko's back.

"ah..."

"At first i was shocked, hell's i was pissed, but then you began to cry in your sleep," Jet looked into Zukos eyes, "Thats when i thought 'i cant stay mad at him, he's special to me' "  
Zuko embraced Jet, not wanting to let go. "Jet...i've been wanting to tell you that im from the fire nation..But," tears were streaming down his face "..But i didnt want you to hate me," Zuko said, tightening his grip on Jet.

Jet grabbed one of Zukos hands, and kissed his palm, "i dont care if your from the fire nation..." Jet gave Zuko a small peck on the cheek. "..because im in love with you,"

Zuko brang Jet down into a deep kiss. Jet digged his hand into Zukos pants, and pulling out Zukos hard dick, and began to stroke it. Zuko moaned at Jets gentle touch. Jet licked Zuko's lips for acces to his mouth. Zuko allowed Jet to enter, they both fought for dominance (Jets winning, obviously). Jet pulled away from the kiss and began take off his(own) shirt, along with Zukos.

Jet placed his lips on Zuko's left nipple, gently biting on it, sucking on it, teasing it. Zuko arched his back, wanting more pleasure, from his lover. Jet then began to suck the right nipple, not wanting it to feel left out. His gentle kisses began to get lower, Jet placed kisses on Zukos Chest, then down to his stomich, down to his erection. He grabbed Zukos dick, placing kisses on the tip.

"Jet-no wait," Zuko protested, trying to stop Jet from going any further.

"You dont like it?" Jet asked, teasing the tip with his tounge.

"-uh..its not that, its just that..i've never done this before.."

Jet smirks, "then im glad im your first," he says, taking Zuko's erection into his mouth.

"Uhhh-" Zuko moaned, laying his head on the roof.

Jet bobbed his head, sucking on Zukos erection, making Zuko moan louder. Zuko placed his hands on his mouth, trying to hide his moans.

"Dont do that," Jet said, pulling away from Zuko's erection, "Let me here your voice.." Jet pulled Zukos hands away from his mouth. he then bit down on Zuko's neck, while stroking him with his hand.

"ahhh...Jet.."Zuko moaned, making Jet grow harder. This process continued till Zuko finally said, "Jet..uhh..im-gonna cum!"

Jet removed his hand away from Zukos throbbing Dick, "Then let me help you." Jet placed his lips on Zuko's Dick, kissing the tip, and taking it into his mouth again.

"uhh! Jet!" Zuko came into Jet's mouth.

Jet swallowed the cum, licking his lips he says, "sweet," making Zuko blush. He then crawled up to Zuko and wrapped his arms around him. "You don't know how long i've been waiting to embrace you like this," Jet wispered into Zuko's ear.

Zuko pushed Jets arms away, and crawled ontop of Jet. He then started to blush "you- you dont know how long i've waited for this," 


End file.
